


A Learning Experience

by OverLordFluffy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverLordFluffy/pseuds/OverLordFluffy
Summary: Illumi tries to pull a prank on Hisoka. But it all backfires when Hisoka sees through Illumi's plan. Illumi is under Hisoka's thumb - but it might not be that bad.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 5
Kudos: 224





	A Learning Experience

Illumi looked at his phone. 

NOTIFICATION. TEXT FROM CHROLLO. 

Illumi quickly unlocked his phone to look at the message. 

“I’ve got an idea for a prank.” 

Illumi blinked. He typed back: “For who?” 

It wasn’t long before his phone buzzed again. “For Hisoka. Who else?” 

His phone buzzed again. NOTIFICATION. PHOTO FROM CHROLLO. Illumi opened the file to see a picture of a yellow apron. 

“What does this mean?” 

“Just trust me, okay?” 

* * *

Illumi quietly made his way into Hisoka’s apartment. He had always wondered how tight the security was, but considering Hisoka was who he was he probably didn’t care who broke in to his home so long as he got to kill them. It was surprisingly easy to get in. As soon as he was in, he scoped out the place. It was 4am, so he expected Hisoka to still be asleep. Time to get to work. 

Illumi stripped and changed into the outfit. It was nothing but the yellow apron Chrollo had shown him. It was frilly and had long straps which he tied loosely around his waist. He brought his bag of supplies with him just in case he couldn’t find what he needed to complete his task. He crept into the kitchen. 

* * *

Hisoka was dreaming of death and murder when something kept distracting him. There he was, in heaven’s arena. The smell of coffee kept wafting through the crowd. Why was he smelling this? And was this... bacon?? He could swear he smelled bacon. He stirred awake at the sound of a pan clinking and something sizzling. Was he going crazy or was someone making breakfast in his kitchen? There was no way it was one of the neighbors, right? Maybe? His thoughts swirled. He got out of bed and gathered his cards in his hand, ready to strike as he crept out of his room. He didn’t bother to put on clothes. He could fight in the nude if he had to, in fact he preferred it. He made his way to the kitchen, and much to his surprise, he saw a most delicious view. 

It was Illumi. It had to be. He could recognize that hair anywhere. But he couldn’t keep his eyes lingering on his hair when there was so much else to feast on. He looked further down, and could see Illumi’s ass on full display. He was wearing nothing but an apron. A yellow apron. Illumi turned around and noticed Hisoka gawking at him. 

“Good morning, master.” 

Hisoka’s jaw dropped and his face went red. “Illumi... wh-what are you... Why are you here?” 

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m making you breakfast. How do you like your eggs?” 

“Over medium. Wait-” 

“Over medium it is.” Illumi turned back around and cracked an egg into a pan. 

“Illumi- stop. Why are you making me breakfast? In... an apron...” 

“Breakfast is the most important meal of the day.” 

Hisoka bit his lip looking at Illumi working. He watched for a moment, enjoying what he saw. He had an idea. “This is- look, Illumi I don’t know what has come over you but if you’re gonna come to my place dressed like that I hope you don’t expect to get out of here without-” 

Illumi had turned around carrying a plate with waffles, eggs, and bacon on it. “Excuse me.” 

Hisoka took the opportunity to soak in the beauty that was in front of him. Illumi was wearing nothing but an apron... in his kitchen.... making him breakfast, and calling him ‘Master’. Hisoka bit his lip. 

“You’re in the way. I’m trying to set this on the table for you, Master.” 

Hisoka stepped aside and watched as Illumi walked past him to set the plate on the table. Once he had placed the plate, Illumi turned back around, but was startled by Hisoka being right behind him – so close to him he could feel his breath on his face. Hisoka had a devilish look in his eye. 

“You know, Illumi~ If you wanted me you could have just asked... No need to have gone through all the trouble of breaking into my house to make me breakfast. Especially when you look so... appetizing.” 

“Do you like sugar-free syrup or regular?” 

Hisoka moved closer to Illumi, and with a swift motion, caught hold of the dark-haired man’s face. He gripped it tight, and smiling, he licked Illumi’s cheek. 

“Regular it is.” Illumi tried to break away from Hisoka’s grasp, but Hisoka pushed him back against the table with body, and Illumi could feel Hisoka’s erection on his stomach. 

“Don’t be shy...” Hisoka said, closing the distance between them again, kissing Illumi. Illumi was unresponsive at first, but seemed to catch on soon enough. 

Hisoka chuckled deep in his throat. “All this time, this is what you wanted?” 

“After.” 

“Hm?” 

“I took this time to make you breakfast. I want to eat it with you.” Illumi pointed at the other plate left on the counter, waiting for him to bring it to the table to join the first plate. 

Hisoka pouted. “But I’m horny Now.” 

“You’ll be horny again later. First get some food in you.” 

“Then... can I get in you?” Hisoka joked.   
Illumi broke away and went to fetch the other plate. He grabbed it, and was on his way back before he answered. “You can do whatever you want once you’re done.” 

Hisoka smirked, but obliged. He sat down where the first plate had been placed, and Illumi grabbed two mugs of coffee. 

“Creamer?” 

“I take my coffee black.” 

Illumi nodded and poured creamer in only one of the mugs. Hisoka grabbed the one left without creamer and he sipped it. 

“Ooh, that’s good joe.” 

“Thank you.” 

Hisoka looked over the food. There was a waffle, two eggs, and two slices of bacon. He had wondered where the waffle had come from, since he was sure he didn’t have a waffle iron in his kitchen. 

“Did you... bring your own waffle iron?” 

Illumi buttered his waffle. “Yes.” 

Hisoka laughed through his nose. “You’re something else, Illumi... going through all this trouble just to cook me breakfast.” 

“Do you like it?” 

“I haven’t tried it. Give me a second.” 

Hisoka prepared his waffle like he liked it. Perfectly buttered, and smothered with syrup. He cut a piece off and bit into it. His eyes widened. “This is delicious!” 

“Good. I’m glad you like it.” 

Hisoka could see a hint of a smile on Illumi’s face. 

Hisoka smiled as he continued to eat, he stared at Illumi the entire time. Illumi seemed to be off in his own world, surely thinking about what Hisoka was going to do to him once they were done, or so Hisoka thought. 

Hisoka ate every bite. He cleaned his plate, then wiping his face, he grinned evilly at Illumi. 

“Now... for the main course...” Hisoka stood up and took a step in the direction of Illumi, but all of a sudden, he was dizzy. The colors of his kitchen began to blend together and the room began to spin. 

“Illumi... I don’t... I don’t feel so...” 

“Ah so it’s started to kick in.” 

“I-Illumi... What’s going on?” 

Hisoka tried to hold his balance while Illumi sat with a smug smile on his face across from him. 

“Just a little payback.” 

“Pay-payback?” 

“For all the bungee-gum pranks you’ve pulled. You know Chrollo and I were going to get tired of it eventually.” 

Hisoka fell forward and groaned. He could see the shape that was Illumi stand up and walk over to him. Hisoka reached out. 

“Illumi, what did you give me?” 

“Just a healthy dose of poison. You’ll feel horrible for a little while, but you’ll live. Sweet Dreams.” 

And with that, Hisoka passed out. 

* * *

Illumi sent a picture of Hisoka passed out to Chrollo. 

NOTIFICATION. TEXT MESSAGE FROM CHROLLO. 

“LOL. He thought he was getting somewhere with you, didn’t he? Just like I thought. He never saw it coming.” 

Illumi replied: “He trusted me so quickly. It was comical.” Illumi put away his phone. He stood on the rooftop of Hisoka’s apartment complex. He was wearing his regular clothes again, and he was happy to be out of that apron. He smiled for a bit to himself, but his smile soon faded. He moved his hand over his lips, touching where Hisoka had kissed him. 

He had never been kissed before, and when it happened, he didn’t know if he should do nothing or go with it. He was glad he went with it. He wondered if he was a good kisser. 

His phone buzzed. He ignored it. He didn’t want to hear from Chrollo right now. He wondered if he had gone too far with Hisoka. Playing with him like that was something he’d never dreamed of doing. Now that he had, he wondered what Hisoka would do in retaliation. That was a problem for another day. 

His phone buzzed again. 

Annoyed, Illumi grabbed his phone. Chrollo was not known for double-texting, so he wondered what was so important. 

NOTIFICATION. PHOTO FROM HISOKA. 

NOTIFICATION. PHOTO FROM HISOKA. 

Hisoka? Shouldn’t he still be asleep? He thought to himself. 

He opened the first photo file. Illumi’s eyes widened with shock. When did he take this? He thought as he stared at a picture of himself from behind wearing the cursed yellow apron. He stared at his phone, covering his mouth. Just one picture of him would be worth thousands, let alone an embarrassing picture of him like this. He looked at the second file. His thumb hovered over the touch screen, too scared to open it. He swallowed. He opened the file to see a picture of him sitting where he was currently sitting. He quickly looked up and turned around, but it was too late. 

Illumi saw a glimpse of red hair and bright golden eyes, then everything went black. 

* * *

“Illumi~” 

Illumi could hear Hisoka’s voice sing his name. He stirred awake. His head was hanging low and he could feel his arms tied behind his back to the chair he was sitting on. He opened his eyes to see the frills of the yellow apron. He was wearing it. 

“Ah, there you are Illumi. Wake up, sleepy head~ Rise and shine.” 

Illumi looked up to see Hisoka standing over him with a grin from ear to ear and a polaroid camera in his hand. He put the camera up to his eye and shot a picture. The flash was bright and Illumi blinked several times trying to adjust afterwards. He could hear a whirring noise as the photo came out of the camera. Hisoka grabbed it and set it aside. 

“Did you dress me?” 

Flash. 

“Illumi, darling you’re gonna have to stop looking so gloomy. Perk up a little.” The camera whirred away, printing another photo. 

Illumi frowned. “You undressed me and put me back in this apron.” 

Hisoka picked the photo from the camera and waved it back and forth, waiting for it to develop. “I figured you already sent a picture of me to Chrollo, I might as well have a keepsake of my own.” 

“You’re sick.” 

“Says the one who broke in to my apartment wearing only this skimpy apron.” Hisoka lifted the camera to his face again. “Come on now, give me a smile.” Hisoka cooed. 

Illumi spit in Hisoka’s direction, and Hisoka dodged it easily. “That wasn’t very nice” Hisoka purred. 

“You will destroy the pictures you have taken of me.” 

“Oh, will I?” Hisoka clicked the button on the camera and another flash blinded Illumi. The camera whirred as Hisoka laughed in his throat. “And are _you_ going to make me?” 

Illumi tried to burst out of his chains only to find out that they were not, in fact, chains. 

“Bungee gum?” 

Hisoka smiled. “It has the properties of both rubber and gum!” 

Illumi grunted as he struggled against his bindings. 

“Oh, Illumi you know by now you won’t be able to break through my bungee gum that easily so why bother trying?” 

“Hisoka!” Illumi growled. 

“Ooh!” Hisoka took another picture of Illumi, this time capturing his angry face. “Such emotion. Truly art.” 

Illumi stayed silent and watched Hisoka as he flicked the photo back and forth. 

“You know, Illumi. You’re really quite something. To think you would even go through with breaking into my home like this... astonishing.” 

“How did you recover so fast?” 

“Secrets~” Hisoka winked. 

“You had an antidote with you, didn’t you?” 

“Oh, Illumi please you are so predictable. I will say one thing did throw me off... for a moment I believed it was for real.” 

“What?” 

“When I kissed you and you kissed back. I thought for a second you had broken in to my place simply to make me breakfast and then have a good time. But then of course I was poisoned and my little hopes came crashing down.” Hisoka threw the back of his hand against his forehead dramatically. “You were really convincing... Oh well.” 

“Convincing?” 

“Props to you. Oh, look at your face! You look puzzled. That’ll be one for the album.” Hisoka took another picture. 

“Hisoka... don’t laugh. But when we kissed... Did I kiss... well?” 

Hisoka blinked. “Are you asking me if you’re a good kisser?” Hisoka watched as Illumi’s face turned into an embarrassed pout. 

“Don’t make fun of me.” 

“Illumi... don’t tell me that was your first kiss?” 

Illumi stayed quiet. 

“It was! Illumi!!” Hisoka grabbed the sides of Illumi’s face and squeezed his cheeks together. “Illumi,” Hisoka whined. “Why didn’t you say something!” Hisoka released Illumi and turned around. “A first kiss should be special! Not forced!” 

Illumi shook his head after being handled by Hisoka. “You didn’t know. It's fine.” 

“It’s not fine! Illumi~ To think I was your first kiss!” 

“Will you shut up already?” 

“No wonder you kissed the way you did.” 

Illumi’s eye twitched. “And how exactly did I do it?” 

“Like a lost middle schooler.” 

Illumi squinted at Hisoka. “And how exactly do you know how a middle schooler kisses?” 

“Because I was one, Illumi. Geez, you act like I’m some sort of pervert.” 

“You Are some sort of pervert, Hisoka. I mean, just look what you’re doing to me!” 

Hisoka smirked. “I have an idea.” 

“What?” 

“I’ll teach you to kiss!” 

“No.” 

“Fine. Then go about your life figuring it out with the next unfortunate soul you find yourself playing tongue hockey with.” 

Illumi sighed. “If I let you teach me how to kiss, will you throw away the photos you took of me?” 

“That’s the spirit.” 

“You have to throw them away, though. No funny business.” 

“I wouldn’t dream of it. Now...” 

“You have to untie me.” 

“Of course. A good kisser uses their hands. I can’t teach you like that.” Hisoka released Illumi from his bungee gum, and Illumi relaxed his arms. 

“Then I guess I’ll get dressed and then we can-” 

“Ah-ah-ah! That wasn’t part of the deal.” 

“What?” 

“I’ll teach you to kiss, but only if you’re wearing that.” 

Illumi’s brows furrowed and he huffed. “No way in hell am I kissing you wearing this!” 

“You already did, remember?” 

“That was different!” 

“Fine. I guess I can just keep these pictures of you then.” 

“Ugh. Fine!” 

“Perfect. Now, follow me to the couch.” 

Illumi’s face was red with anger and shame, but he did as Hisoka told him to and followed him to the couch. 

“Sit down.” 

Illumi cautiously sat on the couch. 

“Closer. I won’t be able to reach your face that way.” 

Illumi moved closer to Hisoka. 

“Now first thing’s first. Eyes. You always want to wait until your partner gives you ‘the Look.’ When they do this, it means they want to kiss.” Hisoka’s eyes became half lidded and he looked very deeply at Illumi. Illumi felt naked as Hisoka eyed him up and down. Hisoka’s eyes finally settled on Illumi’s face. “Once you have gotten ‘the Look’ and you know it’s okay to kiss them, you move on to hands. Don’t be afraid to touch your partner’s face.” Hisoka gently tilted Illumi’s face up with his left hand. 

“Don’t be scared. Grab my face, too.” 

Illumi swallowed, but slowly moved his hand to gently touch Hisoka’s face. 

“Good, now just follow my lead. We’re going to go slowly at first, okay?” 

Illumi nodded. 

Hisoka leaned in, closing his eyes. Illumi closed his eyes and leaned closer. Their lips met – a closed mouth kiss at first, but then Hisoka opened his mouth. Illumi, wanting to follow his lead, opened his in turn. They slowly moved together like this for a moment. Hisoka pulled away. Illumi opened his eyes just as Hisoka leaned back. 

“You’ve got the basics down. Now, we’re going to use tongue.” 

“Tongue?” 

“Just follow my lead like you did before, okay?” 

Hisoka leaned in again closing his eyes, and Illumi did the same. Their lips met again, and it started off the same as before. Closed mouth first, then their lips moved open and closed, but this time Illumi could feel Hisoka’s tongue play with the idea of entering his mouth. Illumi wondered if he should do the same. He opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, and as he did, Hisoka’s tongue darted out and swirled around his tongue. Illumi was shocked at first, a little too scared to move. But Hisoka rubbed his hand on Illumi’s cheek and Illumi felt soothed. He swirled his tongue back at Hisoka, and it wasn’t long before they broke apart to breathe. A single line of spit connected them. Illumi noticed Hisoka’s face was red now.   
“Ahem. Good. Now, we need to work on your hands. If you want to make things more intense, grab a fistful of the back of my hair with one hand while we’re kissing. Let your other hand wrap around me and feel free to run your hand along my body.” 

Illumi nodded, this time he was the one to lean in first. Hisoka leaned in with him and they began again. Illumi wasn’t shy this time. He gripped the back of Hisoka’s hair and pulled him in closer. Hisoka wrapped his arms around Illumi’s bare back, pressing him closer. One of his hands went through to grab Illumi’s hair. Their lips moved in tune with each other. Their tongues swirled around together. They would separate only to breathe, but quickly returned to each other. Hisoka made a sound like a moan in his throat, and Illumi’s body shook. He did the same, letting a small moan escape him. Hisoka parted from Illumi for just a moment, only to bite his bottom lip. They were both breathing hard. Illumi’s face was pink, and he hadn’t let go of Hisoka’s hair yet. 

Hisoka chuckled to himself before pulling away from Illumi. “Very good. You learn fast.” Hisoka gently gripped Illumi’s hand from the back of his head, making him release him from his grip. He brought Illumi’s hand back to him, then let go softly. “Well, as promised I will destroy those photos.” 

Illumi’s face was still pink and hot. He breathed to calm himself before realizing what Hisoka was saying. “Wait, the lesson is over?” 

Hisoka smirked. “Unless you want to learn more...?” 

“What... what exactly is there more to learn?” 

Hisoka studied Illumi’s face, wondering if Illumi was really that innocent. “Maybe another time.” 

Illumi sat there on the couch as Hisoka stood up. There was a coldness to what was happening, but Illumi couldn’t place it. He realized he had a problem. He had a boner, and it was noticeable. Illumi’s face went red as he realized Hisoka probably saw it, too. 

Hisoka was busy gathering the photos he had taken of Illumi. “You coming?” Hisoka said, almost teasingly. Hisoka went into the kitchen. 

Illumi realized that Hisoka was about to destroy the pictures and snapped out of his daze to go watch him. He kept his hands over himself carefully to hide his erection. He went into the kitchen where Hisoka had turned on the stove and gotten a metal bowl. Illumi watched as Hisoka set each picture on fire and threw each photo into the bowl to burn away. Slowly, Illumi returned to normal. When it was done, Hisoka rinsed the bowl of any embers in his sink. 

“All done.” 

Illumi nodded, not knowing what to do next. 

Hisoka leaned against his countertop. “So, I guess that’s that.” 

Illumi nodded again, staying silent. 

“You are welcome to leave my apartment, Illumi.” 

Illumi realized he was still standing in Hisoka’s kitchen wearing the damn apron. “Ah, right.” He turned away to go get his clothes. “May I change in your bathroom?” 

“Sure. It’s down that hall to the left.” 

“Thanks.” Illumi grabbed his clothes and walked to the bathroom. When he was there, he looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was slightly disheveled. His bottom lip was a little swollen. He had just made out with Hisoka. And the worst part was- he liked it. He stared at himself for a long while, wondering what exactly he wanted to do. Why did he feel so empty? Why did he want... more? 

Meanwhile, Hisoka sat back on his couch, waiting for Illumi to come back out. He sprawled out, his arms on either side of him on top of the back of the couch and his legs spread out in front of him. He leaned back, placing his head on the back of the couch. He tried to relax. Kissing Illumi like he did was not something he thought he could pull off, but here he was. He smiled at himself, content with making Illumi blush like he had. He could hear the bathroom door open. Hisoka sighed as Illumi’s footsteps brought him back into the room. But when Hisoka looked up, he was surprised to see Illumi standing at the end of the hallway still wearing the yellow apron. 

“Oh?” 

Illumi looked away from Hisoka’s gaze. 

“Come here.” Hisoka commanded as he sat up to get a better look at Illumi. 

Illumi walked over to where Hisoka sat. Hisoka grabbed hold of Illumi’s right hand, locking their fingers together. 

“So, what is it, Illumi?” 

“I... uhm...” 

Hisoka stood up, his hand still intertwined with Illumi’s. He stared at Illumi, who kept his gaze cast down. 

“Say what you want, Illumi.” 

Illumi finally looked up at Hisoka, not saying a word. But the gaze that he held with him said enough. Hisoka leaned in and kissed Illumi once, softly, gently. He studied Illumi’s face to see what it was he wanted. Illumi leaned in again, and they kissed once more. This time more aggressively. Hisoka pulled Illumi into the kiss by his waist. Illumi grabbed Hisoka’s hair with both hands. Hisoka’s tongue darted out and Illumi opened his mouth to it. 

There they were, standing in Hisoka’s living room, kissing. Illumi’s head was blank. He couldn’t think of anything except kissing Hisoka in that moment. 

Hisoka parted from Illumi only to lean down and grab hold of Illumi’s legs, picking him up and straddling him over his hips. Illumi grabbed hold of Hisoka, unsure of what was happening as Hisoka carried Illumi to his bedroom. 

Hisoka laid Illumi down on his bed and hovered over him. 

“How much do you want to learn?” 

“Everything.” Illumi whispered. 

Hisoka’s breath caught in his throat. “Ah,” Hisoka said after clearing his throat. “Perfect.” 

Hisoka leaned forward, kissing Illumi on the lips, then slowly moved to his cheek to kiss the supple skin of his face, followed by a kiss at the corner of Illumi’ neck. Illumi breathed in as Hisoka kissed his neck. It was a new sensation – something never felt before. 

Hisoka moved further down Illumi’s body, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. Occasionally, Hisoka would bite Illumi, sucking the spot until he left a mark on Illumi’s skin. Illumi savored each mark against his skin and over the fabric of the apron. It was the only thing keeping him from complete nakedness, but now it felt more like a stifling trap than the skimpy item it was. 

“Hisoka...?” Illumi said, not louder than a whisper. 

“Hm?” 

“Do... Do I need to take this off?” 

Hisoka smiled. “Not yet. Let me enjoy you wearing this for a little bit longer.” 

“Then... it’s unfair.” 

“What’s unfair?” 

“You’re still dressed... but I’m like this...” Illumi gestured to Hisoka and then himself. 

“Well I guess you should fix that.” 

Illumi hesitated for a second, but reached carefully for the bottom of Hisoka’s shirt. His fingers twisted under the fabric, lifting it up. He could feel Hisoka’s muscles against his knuckles as he dragged the shirt up. Hisoka sat up to finish taking off his shirt. He flung it on the floor without much ceremony, then turned his attention back to kissing Illumi. He moved down Illumi’s body until he reached the end of the apron. 

Illumi’s erection had returned – and Hisoka lifted the apron away to reveal it. Illumi blushed as Hisoka touched him. It felt good to be touched there- but Hisoka had so much more in store for Illumi. 

Hisoka lowered himself to kiss Illumi’s tip. Illumi watched as Hisoka opened his mouth. 

_Wait- was he going to-_

Just as the question popped into Illumi’s head, Hisoka had taken Illumi into his mouth. Illumi gasped as Hisoka twirled his tongue around the tip. The sensation sent shivers up his spine. Hisoka licked Illumi’s shaft before taking the length into his mouth. Illumi leaned his head back, enjoying every inch of Hisoka’s mouth. Hisoka wrapped his fingers around the base of Illumi’s dick and began bobbing his head up and down, moving his mouth quickly along Illumi. Illumi gripped the sheets of the bed underneath him and released a sweet moan, much to Hisoka’s delight. Hisoka lifted his face to look at Illumi. 

“Like that?” 

Illumi nodded, and Hisoka returned to his work on Illumi, dragging him deeper into the swirling pleasure that he was currently drowning in. But just when things had gotten good, Hisoka ceased his motions. 

“My turn.” 

Illumi watched as Hisoka undid the button on his pants. 

“C’mere.” Hisoka beckoned Illumi over to him, and he sat up at the edge of the bed. Hisoka gripped Illumi’s shoulders and pulled him off the bed and onto the carpeted floor to his knees. Illumi looked at Hisoka’s dick in front of his face, and unsure of what to do first, grabbed it with his right hand and began to stroke it. 

“Put it in your mouth.” Hisoka whispered. 

Illumi hesitated for just a moment, but placed the tip in his mouth like Hisoka had done to him just minutes before. He swirled his tongue around Hisoka’s tip, and he could hear Hisoka sigh in response. Illumi slurped more of Hisoka into his mouth and sucked carefully. Hisoka placed his hand in Illumi’s hair, and before Illumi knew it he was bobbing his head back and forth while Hisoka pushed him further down on his dick. Illumi could feel tears welling up at the sides of his eyes while he worked. 

“You look so fucking hot.” Hisoka purred. 

Illumi popped Hisoka’s dick out of his mouth to speak. “You like that?” 

“I do.” Hisoka smiled. “Get on the bed. There’s something else I want to show you.” 

Illumi got off his knees and sat back on the bed. 

“Move back and get on your hands and knees.” 

Illumi complied and got into the position Hisoka had asked for. Illumi wasn’t sure what Hisoka was going to do, and the waiting had him shaking. 

“Shivering, are we?” 

“N-no...” 

Hisoka got on the bed and looked at the man before him, humbled and vulnerable. Illumi on any other day would never show Hisoka his backside like this. Hisoka thought himself the luckiest man alive. 

He leaned forward and stuck his tongue out, touching Illumi’s ass gently. Illumi gasped at the sensation. Whatever Illumi was expecting, it wasn’t that. Hisoka circled his tongue around Illumi’s ass, and Illumi couldn’t help but let soft moans escape him. The sensation was so new. It felt incredible. Hisoka then stuck his tongue inside. 

“H-Hisoka!” Illumi moaned. He wasn’t sure if he wanted Hisoka to stop or to keep going. The feeling was so overwhelming. He never thought he would let Hisoka of all people stick his tongue up his ass but there they were. He didn’t even know if this was something that normal people did or just something Hisoka had come up with. It was his fault for trusting Hisoka to teach him. 

Hisoka stopped, and Illumi instantly wished he hadn’t. He looked behind him to see Hisoka reaching for something in his nightstand. He looked forward into the pillows before him and listened to the sound of Hisoka squirting something into his hands from a bottle. Just then, Hisoka began to penetrate Illumi with his finger. Illumi moaned from his throat. 

“Hisoka!” Illumi gasped. 

“Relax. Just breathe.” Hisoka said, reassuring Illumi. Hisoka curled his finger ever so gently, touching on Illumi’s g-spot. Illumi’s eyes went wide as Hisoka began to finger Illumi carefully. 

“Ah... Hisoka... That feels... it feels strange...” 

“Do you like it?” 

“Y-yes...” Illumi strained to talk as his mind was sent to another dimension of pleasure. 

“I’m just getting started.” Hisoka slipped another finger into Illumi, earning him another moan. 

“Ha... Ah...” Illumi tried to breath out his words but they came out as only gasps. 

Hisoka separated his fingers inside of Illumi and began making a scissor motion with his fingers, spreading Illumi open as he did. Illumi shuddered at the feeling. 

“I think you’re ready.” 

“Hm?” 

“Remember to breathe.” Hisoka rubbed his dick with lube before aligning himself with Illumi. He playfully circled Illumi’s hole with his tip and Illumi leaned back into it, pressing up against him. Hisoka smiled at the sight. 

“Here I go.” Hisoka slowly pushed himself into Illumi, and Illumi gasped as he felt the pressure open him up. 

“Hi-Hisoka!” 

Hisoka stroked Illumi’s back. “Shh... Just breathe.” 

Illumi breathed in and out, focusing on nothing else until Hisoka was completely sheathed inside him. 

Hisoka sighed and gripped Illumi’s slender hips. Then, slowly, he moved. He pulled slowly out of Illumi, then slowly back in, listening to Illumi’s moans as he did. 

“M-more...” Illumi gasped. 

Hisoka bit his lip as he thrusted forward into Illumi harder and faster. 

“Ah! Hisoka...” Illumi moaned out Hisoka’s name, and Hisoka leaned forward over Illumi’s back and placed his head on Illumi’s shoulder. 

“Illumi... how does it feel?” 

“It feels... so good!” 

Hisoka smiled. With his right hand he reached to turn Illumi’s face towards his own, and they kissed, tongue twirling around each other desperately. Between the heated breaths, the thrusts, and the sloppy kissing, Illumi’s head spun with sensations. Everything he was hearing, everything that was happening was so hot, he was afraid he might burn. Just when he thought this, Hisoka released him from their kiss only to bite his neck. 

“Ah!” Illumi moaned as Hisoka sunk his teeth into him and sucked the skin in between, leaving a hickey. Hisoka broke away to admire his mark on Illumi’s pale skin. 

Hisoka smiled and pulled out of Illumi. “You’re gonna ride it.” 

Illumi looked at Hisoka as he moved to the head of the bead to lean his back against the headboard. 

“Come here.” Hisoka reached out to Illumi, pulling him close. Illumi straddled Hisoka shakily. 

“Is... Is this right?” 

“Mhm. Now...” Hisoka didn’t have to finish his sentence as Illumi reached underneath him to guide Hisoka’s dick back to his hole. 

“Very good.” Hisoka praised. Illumi blushed at the sentiment, which Hisoka noted. 

Illumi slid his ass down on Hisoka’s dick slowly, and Hisoka held Illumi’s hips as he did, sighing at the sensation of Illumi swallowing him up. 

“You’re doing so good.” Hisoka whispered. Illumi’s face grew red. 

“Really?” 

Hisoka nodded. “Now, ride it.” 

Illumi moved his hips up and down, slowly at first, but Illumi wanted more. He moved faster, hitting his g-spot as he went down each time. Hisoka watched as Illumi closed his eyes in pleasure. 

“Ah-ah-ah. Look at me, Illumi~” 

Illumi opened his eyes carefully, and he saw Hisoka staring at him with half-lidded eyes. Illumi stared back, his own eyes glazed over with pleasure as he bounced up and down on Hisoka. 

“That’s better.” Hisoka purred. “You’re doing so well.” 

Hisoka watched as Illumi’s face grew red again, and he looked to the side away from the red-haired man infront of him. Hisoka pulled Illumi’s face back to look at him by Illumi’s chin. 

“Don’t be shy now, Illumi.” 

“A-Am I really doing good?” 

Hisoka leaned forward to whisper in Illumi’s ear. “You make a good slut.” 

Shivers ran up Illumi’s spine. “I-I’m not a s-slut!” 

“Yes, you are. Look at you, riding my dick like that-trying your hardest to please me. And I bet you like it, don’t you?” 

Hisoka gripped Illumi’s hips and dragged him back down, filling him up and then moving his hips so Illumi could feel all of him deep inside. 

“Ah!” 

Hisoka pushed Illumi back to the bed and got on top of him and began thrusting once more into him, this time with violent power, making Illumi a moaning mess. 

“Do you like that?” 

“Ah! Yes!” Illumi held on to Hisoka for he was worried the power of his thrusts would send him flying away, but Hisoka didn’t let up. Illumi ran his nails down Hisoka’s back, and Hisoka winced, but smiled through it. 

Before Illumi knew it, Hisoka’s hand was around his throat. He choked Illumi- not enough to hurt but enough to make Illumi feel completely under Hisoka’s control. Illumi’s moans ceased as he gasped for air. His head became fuzzy and Hisoka watched as Illumi’s face grew red. 

“Hisoka- I’m-” 

Hisoka released Illumi and watched as he gasped for air. Hisoka took Illumi’s face in his hand and roughly squeezed his lips together. 

“You’re mine.” Hisoka growled. Illumi nodded in agreement, somewhat frightened by the animalistic nature Hisoka was showing, but god was it hot. Hisoka kissed Illumi passionately, refusing to let go of his face. 

Illumi kept his eye closed during the kiss, and couldn’t see Hisoka’s hand traveling down. Hisoka grasped Illumi’s dick in his hand and began to stroke it. Illumi gasped- the sensation of being thrust into and now this- he moaned even louder as he kissed Hisoka: muffled groans against Hisoka’s lips were music to his ears. 

Hisoka’s movements became more frantic – desperate even. 

Illumi could feel himself getting closer. He wondered if Hisoka was as well. 

“Hisoka, I’m gonna- Ah!” Illumi came, and Hisoka smiled as both of them were covered in Illumi’s cum. Hisoka leaned down and licked a bit of it off Illumi’s neck. Illumi watched as Hisoka smiled, then leaned forward to kiss Illumi again. 

“Mmph!” Illumi could taste it against Hisoka’s tongue. They kissed fervently, but Hisoka was getting sloppier as he focused on fucking Illumi. 

Hisoka grunted and pulled out of Illumi to cum on the wrinkled apron he was still wearing. 

Illumi stared at Hisoka as he leaned forward to collapse next to him on the bed. 

Illumi blinked, not knowing what to say at this point. 

“Did you learn anything?” Hisoka asked finally breaking the silence. 

“Yeah.” 

“What’d you learn?” 

“Sex is fun.” 

Hisoka laughed through his nose. “Good. Glad you had fun.” 

“Do I have to leave now... or?” 

Hisoka grabbed Illumi and dragged him close, pressing him into his chest. 

“You really don’t know anything, do you?” Hisoka teased. 

Illumi blushed. “I guess I don’t.” 

“Just... stay here a while. We have to cuddle.” 

“We have to?” 

“Yeah. It’s one of the rules of sex.” 

“The rules of sex?” 

“Yeah. Consent and Cuddling. Those are the main rules.” 

Illumi stared at Hisoka’s chest as he breathed. “Hisoka... Thank you for uh... teaching me.” 

“Of course. I was happy to.” Hisoka snuggled his chin on top of Illumi’s head. “What parts did you like?” 

“Oh, uh...” Illumi blushed. “I liked it when you... sucked my dick?” He said questioningly. He was unsure of how to answer. 

“What else?” 

“Well I liked all of it.” 

“Yeah but tell me what you liked. Or if you didn’t like something, let me know.” 

“I liked when you choked me.” 

“Oh really?” 

“...and when you told me I was doing good.” 

“I see. You might have a praise kink.” 

“A what?” 

“A praise kink. When you get off to someone praising you.” 

“And what about you?” 

“Hm?” 

“What did you like?” 

Hisoka thought for a moment, and for a second, Illumi was worried he was going to say that he didn’t like it. “Seeing you enjoy yourself. That was my favorite part.” 

“Why was that your favorite part?” 

“Because. You’re you.” Hisoka lifted his head off Illumi’s and lifted Illumi’s face to look at him. “Now that we’ve had our fun and our cuddle, if you want to leave you may.” 

Illumi nodded. He got up from the bed and looked down at the dirty apron he was wearing. “Ugh.” He quickly untied the loops around his back and slipped the apron off him, leaving him naked. 

“I guess I’ll go then.” 

“Yeah, and now you can use what you’ve learned with anyone else.” 

Illumi was about to walk away when he heard Hisoka and stopped. 

“Anyone else?” 

“Sure. I taught you about sex so you can do it with whoever you want.” 

“So, do you want me to have sex with other people?” 

Hisoka frowned upon hearing that sentence back at him. “Well, I mean- you... you didn’t want to have sex with just me, right?” 

Illumi looked away and started walking towards the door to Hisoka’s bedroom. “No, you’re right. I didn’t. Guess I’ll just...” 

Hisoka sat up on the bed. “Wait, wait, wait.” Illumi stopped. “I uh, I just meant- I thought you didn’t want to have sex with me on a regular basis but I mean- if you uh, if you want-” 

“It doesn’t have to be a regular thing.” Illumi interrupted. 

“Right, no, I just meant- I didn’t think you wanted to be exclusive with me.” 

“No, of course. Why would I?” 

Hisoka grit his teeth. “I mean, if you want-” 

“I don’t want anything from you, Hisoka. You’ve already taught me, right? I’ve got my lesson.” 

Hisoka perked up. “Well, I didn’t teach you _everything_.” 

Illumi turned around. “You didn’t?” 

“No. There’s still so much to teach you. You’ll need more than one lesson.” 

Illumi blinked. “Well then. Maybe I’ll schedule another lesson with you sometime.” 

Hisoka smiled. “Yes... another lesson.” 

“Alright. Until then.” Illumi left the room and gathered his things from the living room. He got fully dressed, then without saying another word, left Hisoka’s home with a nod. Hisoka sighed. How did he get so lucky? 

Then he remembered something. Hisoka pulled out the pictures of Illumi he had promised to destroy. It was a simple trick to use texture surprise to make it seem like he had destroyed the real photos using some playing cards to do the trick. He held the polaroids in his hand and grinned. 

“Oh, Illumi...” He looked over the photo of Illumi looking particularly angry. “...what a beautiful creature you are.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be a oneshot but I might write more who knows.


End file.
